


Teoría del caos.

by Nevermoree



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Life Is Strange Fusion, Bajista Richie, Banda de música, Fotógrafo Eddie, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Los padres de Richie son buenos padres, M/M, Mención de la muerte de Richie, Nadie muere, No betado, Pero en realidad no muere, Porque #viajes en el tiempo, Probablemente más tags serán agregados en el futuro, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Time Travel, mención de secuestro, mención de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Cuando Eddie volvió a Derry, lo último que pensó que pasaría era ser el testigo de la destrucción de este. Por alguna extraña razón, no tan solo había visto como Derry era destruido, sino que ahora era poseedor de poderes y podía regresar el tiempo por un par de minutos. Afortunadamente, su mejor amigo Richie está ahí para ayudarlo.OAU de "Life is strange".
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo: El primer beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi regalo del intercambio de navidad, para Fanny ♥  
> Adoro el juego de LIS, asi que, cuando comencé a escribir esto, realmente no pensé que me fuera a extender tanto. Las 7 páginas de resumen quizá debieron de haberme dicho algo, lamento mucho no haber terminado esto aún, prometo terminarlo lo más rápido posible puesto que mi idea era tenerlo completo para hoy pero embeses la bida no ez komo kisieras :(   
> Cambié varias cosas del videojuego porque una de las cosas que más odio es que Chloe esté obsesionada con Rachel Amber y aún le guarde resentimiento a Max, Richie no tiene la actitud de Chloe, porque Eddie no se merece ser plato de segunda mesa (En verdad, este semestre entregué un ensayo acerca de este juego y usé varias de esas páginas describiendo lo tóxico del personaje de Chloe). DE TODOS MODOS, espero que esto te guste ♥  
> No está betado :( pero lo revisé así que espero que no se me pasaran tantas cosas. Después lo revisaré mejor ♥

Eddie tenía trece años cuando su madre había empacado todo, había puesto su casa en venta y se había llevado a Eddie de Derry sin tocarse el corazón ante las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de este.

Y todo por un simple y tonto beso. Porque Eddie y Richie habían estado jugando a verdad o reto y Richie retó a Eddie a besarlo. Al principio Eddie se había negado "¿Sabes cuántas bacterias hay en la boca humana?" dijo mientras empujaba el rostro de Richie lejos del suyo. Pero la curiosidad pudo más que su razón. Y pronto sus labios estaban presionados contra los de Richie. Su corazón palpitaba en sus oídos. Su pulso acelerado teñía sus mejillas de rojo y sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

Se separaron y se observaron fijamente. La garganta de Richie se movió cuando este tragó saliva. Los ojos del de lentes todavía se encontraban fijos en los labios de Eddie. Y entonces, sin importarles que el reto solo era besarse una vez, decidieron hacerlo de nuevo y esta vez la lengua de Richie se abrió camino dentro de la boca de Eddie.

"Cien mil bacterias" suplió el cerebro de Eddie sin dejar de besar a Richie.

Fue justo cuando la intensidad bajó y solo se encontraban disfrutando de la sensación de sus labios presionados juntos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una Sonia que por supuesto no se iba a molestar en tocar la puerta, para Eddie la palabra "privacidad" sólo existía en su vocabulario, no en práctica.

—Eddie, querido te... ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi bebé? Sucio hijo de los Tozier.

Por supuesto, aunque habían intentado separarse lo más rápido posible, no fueron tan rápidos como para no ser vistos.

—Vete, hablamos después —lo apresuró Eddie.

Richie salió por la ventana de la misma manera en la que había entrado y esta acción enfureció aún más a Sonia, pues ese movimiento fluido al bajar hablaba de práctica y no de algo que se intentaba por primera vez en el momento.

Y tras eso Sonia comenzó a empacar lo esencial tan rápido que Eddie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante lo que estaba pasando y cuando se dio cuenta de que su promesa de hablar después con Richie no se cumpliría probablemente nunca, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

El resto de sus pertenencias llegaron un par de días después en el camión de la mudanza y las pocas esperanzas que Eddie conservaba de volver junto a su mejor amigo Richie algún día se esfumaron.

¿Mejor amigo? ¿Acaso eso era todo lo que Eddie sentía por Richie? ¿Amistad?,

Fueron meses aterradores y confusos para Eddie ese sentimiento que se abría camino dentro de él al recordar a Richie, aún más lo asustaba la manera en la que se le aceleraba el corazón y le hormigueaba el estómago al recordar aquel beso que habían compartido. Un simple beso, su primer beso y había sido maravilloso porque había sido con su mejor amigo. Y él nunca había planeado besar a alguien, le parecía repulsivo, pero ese era Richie y sí, Richie era un poco asqueroso en ocasiones, pero era Richie y Eddie estaba bien si era él.

Tras mucho tiempo de meditación y auto descubrimiento, Eddie llegó a la conclusión de que era gay y que estaba enamorado de Richie Tozier y esto en vez de responder sus preguntas tan solo levantó más ¿Acaso Richie también era gay? ¿Richie sentía lo mismo por él? ¿De verdad importaban estas preguntas si posiblemente no se volverían a ver? Aquello que había empezado como un juego ahora formaba gran parte importante de la vida de Eddie puesto que gracias a ese beso había descubierto cosas de él mismo que nunca antes había pensado.

Ese sentimiento de tristeza por no poder volver a ver a su "mejor amigo" cada día crecía más, Eddie se veía incapaz de encontrar alguien que reemplazara a Richie y aunque sí consiguió un par de amigos en su nueva escuela, nunca llegaron a ser lo suficientemente cercanos como para visitar la casa del otro.

Ante la actitud decaída de su hijos, Sonia decidió hacer algo. Sonia no siempre era una terrible madre. A veces se apiadaba de su hijo, así que para que Eddie no estuviera tan triste, Sonia había decidido regalarle una vieja cámara profesional que había sido propiedad del padre de Eddie.

Y ese fue el error más grande que Sonia había cometido.

Ese y el haberse mudado a una nueva ciudad en donde el doctor había puesto su ética profesional por encima del dinero y había revelado la farsa de Sonia, informándole a Eddie que su salud era perfecta, no tenía asma y que definitivamente no necesitaba tomar todas aquellas pastillas que Sonia le decía que debía tomar.

Porque si antes Eddie no estaba seguro de querer abandonarla porque su madre siempre había cuidado de él y el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaban ni imaginar una vida donde él no estuviera tratando de compensarla por todos esos problemas, ahora no podía esperar el día en el que se marcharía de su lado y la dejaría sola para probablemente nunca más volver a verla.


	2. Capítulo uno: De regreso en Derry.

En el momento en el que Eddie volvió a pisar Derry fue como si repentinamente lo golpearan los recuerdos de su infancia. Como si todo hubiera estado congelado hasta ese momento y él hubiera estado viviendo en piloto automático desde que su madre había tomado la decisión de dejar ese lugar y mudarse junto a su hermana.

Sonia Kaspbrak, como intento de animar a su hijo le había regalado una vieja cámara fotográfica, la cual Eddie había tomado de mala gana como "premio de consolación" pero, una cámara por un mejor amigo no era un precio justo. Sin embargo, Eddie encontraba maravillosa la acción de capturar momentos únicos e inmortalizarlos en una imágen estática que viviría por siempre ese momento. Incluso decidió unirse al club de fotografía que había en su nueva escuela, en donde se volvió un poco cercano con los otros integrantes del club, así como con su maestro.

Resultó que Eddie no solamente había sido bueno tomando fotografías, sino que había sido tan bueno que varias escuelas le habían ofrecido becas en sus programas de artes. Eddie estaba realmente agradecido con el profesor a cargo del club de fotografía, debido a que él había sido quien había enviado sus trabajos a dichas universidades. Él por sí solo nunca hubiera sido capaz de aplicar en universidades fuera de donde ahora vivía, su madre nunca lo habría dejado intentarlo, puesto que esto implicaba dejar su lado. Pero sin saberlo, el profesor de Eddie había contribuido con su escape.

Derry ofrecía no solo una beca completa, sino que la universidad también contaba con dormitorios y comedor, por lo que Eddie realmente solo necesitaría dinero para comprar cosas extra, materiales para sus clases y transporte en caso de que quisiera ir a la ciudad. Parecía un trato perfecto, claro, siempre y cuando sus calificaciones no bajaran de un promedio de nueve o perdería la beca.

Claro, habían otras universidades con ofertas parecidas, pero Derry además tenía como profesor de fotografía a Bob Gray, un famoso fotógrafo y alguien a quien Eddie había llegado a admirar mucho. Pero sobre todo Derry era un lugar que Eddie conocía bien y siempre había conservado la esperanza de que Richie seguiría en ese lugar. Su corazón dolía ante la idea de que este se hubiera mudado.

Eddie acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años y todos los papeles de la universidad los había tramitado él. Su madre seguramente no tendría idea de a dónde se había ido. Eddie incluso había dejado alguna que otra carta de aceptación "escondida" en su habitación. Así su madre quizá creería que se fue a una universidad. Pero ¿A cuál? De Derry no había dejado ni un rastro y quizá en algún momento lo encontraría, pero legalmente ya no podría llevárselo de ese lugar. No como la última vez.

Eddie dejó sus cosas en su nueva habitación. Era pequeña pero era una habitación propia. Estaba en el segundo piso y fuera de su ventana había un enorme árbol que lo hacían recordar la habitación en la que vivía cuando era niño. Todas las habitaciones contaban con una cama, un armario, un sofá y un escritorio, además de unas repisas colocadas en las paredes y un espejo.

Para ducharse había una habitación a mitad del piso que contaba con cinco regaderas y lavamanos. Los baños estaban del otro lado y Eddie agradecía eso porque no estaba del todo seguro de querer ducharse en un lugar público, pero definitivamente le daría asco ducharse en un lugar público en el que la persona al lado de él estaría quizá defecando. Tenía límites y ese era uno que definitivamente no cruzaría.

Tras explorar el lugar y sentirse un poco aliviado de que al parecer el lugar e encontraba lo suficientemente limpio, decidió centrarse en su nueva habitación.

Limpió su habitación meticulosamente, puesto que, a pesar de saber que todo lo que su madre le había contado acerca de sus enfermedades y alergias no eran reales, eso no iba a hacer que automáticamente dejara de preocuparse por cosas así, había vivido casi diecisiete años de esa manera y aunque ahora se bañaba tan solo una o dos veces al día en lugar de tres o hasta cuatro, habían hábitos más difíciles de cambiar.

Desinfectó la mesa, quitó la sábana de la cama y colocó las propia, aspiró cada superficie de la habitación. Llevaba un par de horas en su nueva universidad y ya se había aprendido el nombre del intendente (Frank) y este incluso le había dicho que después le daría una copia de la llave que abría el almacén donde se encontraban todos los artículos de limpieza.

Una vez hubo terminado con la limpieza, colocó su ropa dentro de los cajones. Y orgulloso observó el lugar detenidamente. Parecía habitación de hotel, con las paredes vacías y nada sobre las repisas además de su cámara. Necesitaba conseguir algo con qué adornar su habitación, las fotografías que tenía no eran suficientes como para adornar todo el lugar, a lo mucho cubrirían la mitad de una de las paredes. Después buscaría algún poster o alguna planta o algo para que el lugar se sintiera más como un hogar que como una habitación temporal, después de todo, estaría en esa escuela por cuatro años y medio si todo salía bien.

Colocó su laptop y su mochila en el pequeño escritorio que ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación y sacó sus artículos de limpieza de esta. Frank le había dicho que la escuela les proporcionaba jabón y sobrecitos de shampoo en dado caso de que no tuvieran, pero Eddie tenía los propios.

Cerró con llave su habitación porque aún no conocía a nadie ahí y no se arriesgaría a que le robaran su laptop, o peor, su cámara fotográfica. Caminó hacia el baño, con sus artículos de limpieza, una toalla, un par de boxer y chanclas en los pies porque no pensaba pisar el mismo suelo que los demás, el piso del baño era el ambiente perfecto para que los hongos y bacterias proliferaran, había sobrevivido hasta los 18 sin hongos en los pies y eso no cambiaría, gracias.

Veinte minutos después Eddie volvía a su habitación, más relajado, con su cuerpo limpio y ese agradable sentimiento en el cuerpo que le quedaba después de bañarse con agua caliente. Observó la hora. Atardecería dentro de aproximadamente dos horas. Le tomaría al menos veinte minutos llegar a la casa de Richie si recordaba bien en dónde era.

—Las puertas de la escuela se cierran a las nueve de la noche, son las cinco con ocho minutos, el autobús me dejaría cerca de la casa de Richie en veinte minutos, llegaría un poco después de las cinco treinta, podría estar dos horas en su casa...

El castaño se preguntó si valía la pena ir o si sería mejor esperar hasta mañana en cuanto sus clases terminaran. Finalmente se colocó los zapatos, tomó un suéter, su cartera, sus llaves y se dirigió a la parada del autobús. No veía a Richie desde hacía años y sentía su cuerpo vibrar por la emoción, no iba a esperar un día más.

El autobús tardó cerca de diez minutos en llegar, pero Eddie sintió que había sido mucho más tiempo y el trayecto se sintió como una eternidad. Por fin, cerca de las seis de la tarde el castaño se encontraba frente a la casa de Richie. Tragó saliva y dirigió su mano hacia el timbre, notando que esta temblaba levemente.

—Por favor, dime que aún vives aquí, por favor, por favor —recitaba Eddie por lo bajo mientras tocaba el timbre y esperaba a que alguien respondiera la puerta.

Se escuchó el ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras y en un par de segundos la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a un chico de pálida piel y largo cabello negro.

El chico sonreía abiertamente y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Eddie la expresión en su rostro cambió a una de sorpresa.

Y sí, definitivamente él era Richie.

El corazón de Eddie comenzó a latir tan rápido que sintió que se le saldría por la garganta. Richie lucía tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan igual. Todos esos años lejos de él Eddie podía recordar tan solo al niño de trece años con enormes lentes que hacían que sus ojos parecieran "ojos de insecto", con un rostro redondo y camisetas hawaianas.

¿Pero el chico frente a él? Eddie sentía que el asma había vuelto y que no podía respirar.

—T-tú no eres B-bev —habló el chico con una temblorosa voz.

—¿N-no? —por alguna razón la respuesta había salido como una pregunta y Eddie no sabía por qué lo había formulado como tal, él definitivamente no era "Bev" y de eso estaba seguro.

Richie soltó la manija de la puerta y llevó esa mano hacia su otro brazo. Se pellizcó.

—Santa... no estoy soñando —susurró, aún sin apartar sus ojos de los de Eddie.

—No, yo, hum... ¿Volví hoy? —nuevamente con las preguntas que no se supone que deben ser preguntas, Eddie quería golpear su frente contra algo.

—Oh por dios, ¡Eddie! —finalmente gritó Richie y se abalanzó contra el chico frente a él. Lo abrazó fuertemente, tan fuerte que los pies de Eddie dejaron de tocar el suelo cuando Richie se encorvó ligeramente hacia atrás.

"Oh, es más alto" Pensó Eddie mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—Hola —dijo Eddie mientras sentía que un par de lágrimas amenazaban con comenzar a salir. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en la sensación de los brazos de Richie alrededor de su cintura y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos hasta que Eddie comenzó a sentir vergüenza ante la situación. Estaban en el exterior y acababan de tener un reencuentro que parecía sacado de una película de romance...

—Bájame, te vas a cansar y vas a tirarme —pidió Eddie mientras se removía para intentar tocar el suelo.

—Tonterías, mi Eddie spaghetti, tú no pesas nada —respondió Richie, sin embargo, hizo caso y colocó a Eddie en el suelo— pero ven, pasa, ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Ya comiste? Vamos a mi habitación ¿Por qué estás en Derry? —comenzó a interrogar al mismo tiempo que tomaba de la mano a Eddie y tiraba de él hacia el interior de la casa, tan solo parando para cerrar la puerta de la entrada, antes de seguir escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Richie.

La habitación de Richie era un desastre. Habían posters por todos lados, discos de música en el suelo e instrumentos musicales en las esquinas de la habitación. Habían fotografías de Eddie y él cuando eran niños en la pared en la que se encontraba una computadora. El lugar era el mismo en el que Eddie pasó tantos días jugando cuando era niño y sin embargo se veía tan diferente.

—Voy a traer algo de beber y unas papas, creo que aún tengo un tubo de pringles —informó Richie antes de salir de su habitación y bajar la escalera, dos escalones a la vez.

Eddie recorrió la habitación de Richie. Inspeccionó los posters, los dibujos en la pared y finalmente se acercó al escritorio para ver las fotografías de ellos dos. Había fotos de ellos con sus disfraces de Halloween, de los cumpleaños que pasaron juntos, de las navidades y cuatros de julio que compartieron e incluso había una fotografía del último día en el que se habían visto. Eddie se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de ese último día. Entonces se dio cuenta de que entre las fotografías había una postal que reconocía.

Eddie la tomó y le dio la vuelta.

_ Hola Richie, _

_ Espero que estés bien, yo estoy bien, quería contactarte antes pero no he podido y... Te extraño mucho, espero poder regresar a Derry algún día. No te puedo asegurar que podré estar en contacto contigo, mi madre vigila mi celular y todo lo que hago, pero... no sé cómo lo haré, pero volveré a verte algún día, lo prometo. _

_ Eddie. _

Todo aquello estaba escrito con letra tan pequeña que apenas podía distinguirse el mensaje.

—Encontré los pringles y traje una root beer, no recuerdo si te gusta, pero Bev la ama, así que es lo que mi madre compra cuando va al supermercado —dijo Richie, volviendo a entrar en la habitación— ¿Qué haces Eds?

—Hum... estaba observando tu habitación —respondió, agitando la postal que se encontraba en su mano.

—Ah, está bien, adelante, mi casa es tu casa —comentó Richie, sonriendo.

—Yo... lo siento —balbuceó Eddie.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó el de cabello negro mientras se sentaba en la cama y destapaba las frituras.

—Por, ya sabes, desaparecerme y no contactarte —Eddie suspiró y dejó la postal en el lugar de donde la tomó.

—No, Eds, no te preocupes, yo sé que no es tu culpa —aseguró Richie, dedicandole nuevamente una sonrisa— la señora K es alguien muy... especial y...

—Es una maldita que probablemente se irá al infierno ¿Sabes? Y no quiero que se vaya al infierno porque quizá yo también iré para allá y estoy segura de que en cuanto se entere de que estamos en el mismo lugar me buscará —Eddie resopló, se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el escritorio.

—No, no, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Richie se paró nuevamente y caminó hasta donde estaba Eddie, envolviendolo en un abrazo— Mi Eddie spaghetti es un ángel, ¿Cómo podría ir al infierno? —comentó, acariciando la mejilla de Eddie con la suya.

—Basta, eres un tonto —dijo Eddie, riendo y empujando el rostro de Richie lejos del suyo. De pronto su pulso se aceleró recordando la última vez que había hecho eso— pero en verdad, lo lamento, nunca fue mi intención perder el contacto contigo.

—Y yo lo sé, por eso te digo que no hay nada qué perdonar, ¿Esa postal que me enviaste? dice "Volveré a verte algún día, lo prometo" y aquí estás— Richie presionó las mejillas de Eddie entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente— lo único de lo que me deberías pedir perdón es de haberte llevado mi moneda de la suerte del arcade —bromeó Richie, alejándose de Eddie y caminando nuevamente hacia su cama.

—¡La traje! —Informó Eddie, rápidamente sacando su billetera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y extrayendo de esta una moneda color dorado que tenía inscritas las palabras "No cash value".

Richie nuevamente se puso de pie como si de un resorte se tratara y en un par de zancadas ya se encontraba al lado de Eddie.

—¡¿La guardaste?! No puedo creer que aún la tengas —Richie tomó la moneda entre sus manos, asombrado.

—Pues claro, duh —Eddie rodó los ojos y sonrió.

Después de eso ambos comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que habían estado haciendo mientras habían estado alejados, como si tan solo hubieran estado de vacaciones en distintas ciudades y no como si la madre de uno de ellos lo hubiera forzado a dejar la ciudad porque lo encontró besando a su mejor amigo.

—Ah, mierda, ya casi son las nueve —dijo Eddie mientras observaba su reloj.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa a las nueve? ¿Vas a salir con alguien a esa hora? —preguntó Richie, dudoso.

—No, a las nueve cierran las puertas de los dormitorios y si no llego a tiempo me voy a quedar afuera —aclaró Eddie, tan distraído que no notó el rostro de alivio de Richie.

—Ah, entonces yo te llevo en mi auto, son como diez minutos de viaje, aún faltan... —Richie tomó la muñeca de Eddie para observar el reloj— catorce minutos para las nueve, sí podemos llegar.

—¿Tienes auto? —preguntó Eddie, siguiendo a Richie fuera de su habitación y en dirección hacia la cochera.

—Claro, mi padre me dijo "No tengo tiempo para llevarte a todos lados" y me dio las llaves de esta camioneta —Richie señaló hacia una camioneta blanca que se encontraba dentro de la cochera.

—Debe ser horrible, tal negligencia, imperdonable, señor Tozier, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? —Eddie se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo estar herido.

Richie rio ante la acción, abrió la puerta de la chochera y le dio la vuelta a la camioneta para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Adelante, Eds, sube a tu corcel que yo te llevaré a tu castillo antes de la medianoche, déjalo todo en mis manos —indicó Richie.

—No me digas Eds —reprendió Eddie rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de adentrarse en el auto.

Richie le sonrió, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia el otro lado de la camioneta para subirse en ella.

Faltaban dos minutos para las nueve cuando Eddie y Richie llegaron corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada y Frank ya se encontraba cerrando las rejas.

—Frank, espera, aún estoy a tiempo —imploró Eddie.

—Joven Edward, por poco y duerme afuera —dijo el intendente sonriendo ligeramente y volviendo a abrir la reja apenas para que Eddie pudiera adentrarse.

—Gracias —dijeron Eddie y Richie al unísono una vez que Eddie estuvo dentro— ¿te veré después? —preguntó Eddie a Richie.

Richie sonrió ampliamente.

—Eds, ya no vas a poder deshacerte de mí, me vas a ver tanto que vas a querer dejar Derry nuevamente —respondió Richie, colocando su mano sobre la de Eddie, quien sostenía las barras de la reja.

—No me digas Eds —repitió Eddie, sonriendo tan ampliamente como Richie.

El de cabello negro dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de Eddie antes de soltarlo, dar media vuelta y marcharse en la dirección en la que se encontraba su camioneta.

Eddie sonrió todo el camino de regreso a su habitación. Sentía como si una parte importante de su vida había vuelto a su lugar. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando decidió abrir su correo y esta estaba lleno de mensajes de su madre diciendo que volviera o que iba a llamar a la policía.

Eddie rodó los ojos y le respondió.

**_Edward K. (9:12 p.m.)_ **

**_Estoy bien, no voy a volver y puedes llamar a la policía si eso es lo que quieres, legalmente ya no me pueden llevar de regreso hasta donde estás tú._ **

_ Sonia K. (9:13 p.m.) _

_ Eddie, querido, recapacita y vuelve a casa, dime en dónde estás y yo iré por ti. _

—Definitivamente no te diré en dónde estoy —susurró Eddie mientras exploraba la página para eliminar su cuenta, después de todo esa cuenta estaba ligada al teléfono de su mamá y todos los correos que recibía él le llegaban a ella y así su madre podía leerlos.

¿Se podía rastrear a alguien por medio del correo? Eddie creía que no, porque el correo solo te enviaba la ubicación si alguien intentaba acceder de un dispositivo nuevo y su computadora definitivamente no era un dispositivo nuevo, pero no dejaría ni una oportunidad para ello, por algo había dejado su celular en la casa de su madre. No quería que por ningún motivo esta lo pudiera encontrar.

Eddie cerró su computadora, tomó su cepillo de dientes y caminó hacia el baño. Dentro del baño se encontraba un chico de cabello rizado. Se veía concentrado lavando meticulosamente sus dientes mientras veía fijamente al espejo.

—Hola —saludó Eddie mientras se colocaba frente a uno de los lavamanos y comenzaba con su rutina nocturna.

El otro chico no respondió, pero Eddie no esperaba una respuesta, después de todo, el chico tenía el cepillo dental en la boca y sería hasta asqueroso si intentaba hablar en ese estado.

—Hola —saludó por fin el otro chico una vez que sus dientes se encontraban limpios.

Eddie le dedicó nuevamente una mirada al chico notando que este tenía una pequeña cortada debajo del mentón.

—Oh por dios, ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Eddie, olvidando sus cosas junto al lavamanos y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el otro chico.

Dicho chico se encogió ligeramente ante el repentino acercamiento de Eddie, pero Eddie no lo notó, ya que estaba concentrado en la herida, la cual había sido reciente, ya que aún tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre formándose, pero dentro de poco dejaría de sangrar por completo. Parecía superficial, sin embargo, Eddie preferiría limpiarla y colocar alguna clase de vendaje, al menos una curita.

—Yo... me corté —comentó el chico, dejando que Eddie ladeara su cabeza para que la luz le diera mejor.

—Yo puedo desinfectar eso, tengo mucha práctica limpiando heridas —ofreció Eddie.

—No es necesario —aseguró el otro chico.

—¿Seguro? Estaba limpio el objeto con el que te cortaste, ¿Sabes acerca del tétanos? ¿Sabes que le dicen el mal de arco porque el cuerpo de las personas infectadas se arquea hacia atrás hasta que sus pies tocan su cabeza? ¿Has visto fotografías de ello? No creo que lo hayas hecho, hay muchas en internet y si las hubieras visto estarías accediendo a que te desinfectara la herida.

Eddie se cruzó de brazos frente al chico esperando una respuesta.

—Yo... yo supongo que no pasa nada si dejo que la desinfectes —balbuceó el chico.

—Bien, dame un par de minutos, termino de lavarme la cara, me lavo los dientes y vamos a mi habitación, ahí tengo un botiquín con todo lo necesario —informó Eddie, apresurandose con su rutina.

—Mi nombre es Stan —dijo el chico mientras Eddie aplicaba alcohol sobre la herida, muy cuidadosamente.

—Yo me llamo Edward, pero todos me dicen Eddie —se presentó Eddie, dedicandole una sonrisa a Stan.

La habitación volvió a caer en silencio mientras que Eddie revolvía el botiquín buscando curitas. Estaba seguro de que aún tenía algunas, pero esas eran siempre de las primeras cosas que se acababan. ¿Se cortaba con papel? Se colocaba una alrededor del dedo. ¿El gato de la vecina lo rasguñó? Se colocaba una después de desinfectar el rasguño detenidamente. ¿Le había salido un vergonzoso barro en la mejilla? se colocaba una para fingir que en realidad se trataba de otro rasguño del gato de la vecina.

—Aquí hay una —dijo Eddie con alivio al encontrar por fin lo que había estado buscando— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eddie tras unos segundos, asegurándose de que la herida estaba cubierta.

No era grande, pero era ligeramente más profunda de lo que pensó originalmente, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que la herida había sido con un objeto muy afilado, presionando prácticamente la punta de este contra la piel.

—Sí... lo voy a estar, muchas gracias, disculpa la molestia —dijo Stan, sonriendo ligeramente y levantándose del sillón.

—Cuando quieras, mm, ¿Tú también vives en este piso? Podríamos ser amigos, ya sabes, ¿quizá? —preguntó Eddie, riendo nerviosamente.

Había algo en ese chico que lo hacía pensar que necesitaba un amigo.

El chico sonrió ligeramente.

—Claro, mi habitación es la 214, por si necesitas algo, nos vemos —Stan movió ligeramente su mano y se marchó de ahí.

Ya casi eran las diez y Eddie tenía clases a las ocho, por lo que se tendría que despertar al menos una hora antes para bañarse y caminar hacia el campus, el cual no estaba realmente lejos, pero Eddie no sabía qué tan llenas estarían las duchas por la mañana.

Su primer día de clases en la universidad, Eddie se sentía realmente emocionado.

Como había sospechado, el baño y las regaderas comenzaron a llenarse después de las siete y media. Por suerte, Eddie había sospechado que eso pasaría y se había levantado temprano para ir al baño y ducharse. A las 7:30 cuando todos comenzaron a despertar y a pelearse por los baños y las regaderas, Eddie ya se encontraba listo para ir a buscar algo para desayunar mientras una fila se formaba afuera de los baños. 

Como aún era temprano, Eddie salió de la universidad y caminó hacia la pequeña tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba cerca. Compró el celular más barato que encontró, necesitaba un celular, no tenía cómo contactar a Richie y poder llamarlo o mandarle mensajes sería bastante conveniente. 

Cuando terminaba de comprarlo su estómago comenzó a pedir comida, Eddie consideró comprar algo en ese lugar, pero, ya que la universidad contaba con comedor, sería mejor ir a obtener comida gratis en lugar de gastar más dinero del necesario en esa tienda. Después de todo, ya había gastado más que suficiente en el pequeño celular. 

En el comedor de la universidad, Eddie encontró a Stan sentado en una esquina desayunando y debido a que él era la única persona que "conocía" dentro de la universidad, decidió acercarse para no desayunar solo. 

—Hola Stan —saludó Eddie, tomando asiento frente a este sin preguntar. 

—Oh, Eddie —Stan volteó hacia todos lados— no creo que sea buena idea que te sientes junto a mi. 

Eddie, quien se encontraba a punto de darle una mordida a su sándwich detuvo el movimiento.

—Ah... lo siento, pensé que... tú anoche dijiste que podíamos ser amigos —Eddie se sonrojó fuertemente. Sentía la vergüenza invadirlo y el sentimiento de escapar de la cafetería comenzaba a hacerse presente. 

—No, no es que yo no quiera, es que mmm... si te ven conmigo quizá comiencen a molestarte también y... 

—¿Te están molestando? —interrumpió Eddie sobresaltado. 

—¡Baja la voz! —pidió Stan, nuevamente volteando hacia todas direcciones— hay unos... chicos a los que no les agrado mucho y suelen meterse conmigo, pero en realidad no es... no es tan grave —el rostro de Stan se ensombreció y agachó la mirada. 

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Hay alguien con quien podemos hablar acerca de eso? ¿No puede hacer algo el director? —Eddie se apresuró a preguntar. 

—No, el padre de uno de ellos es policía y no quiero meterme en más problemas, está bien, no es nada serio, solo, suelen molestarme a veces —Stan siguió masticando su desayuno, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. 

—Ah, pero ¿por qué te molestan? es decir, en realidad no hay ninguna causa justificable para molestar a alguien más, pero, ¿por qué? tú pareces alguien tan agradable... 

—Porque... —Stan movió una de sus manos, como si alejara algo de él— salí con alguien que no debía y no es por ser grosero, pero, apenas y te conozco y no me siento tan cómodo compartiendo más detalles —concluyó Stan. 

—Ah, entendible, disculpa por presionarte. 

—No hay problema, está bien —aseguró Stan. 

Ambos continuaron comiendo, apenas comentando un par de cosas que no tenían que ver con aquello de lo que Stan no quería hablar. Hacia las nueve de la mañana, ambos se levantaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Eddie estaba aburrido. El primer día de clases usualmente era de presentaciones pero ya había repetido tantas veces su nombre que estaba deseando salir de clases ya para correr a su dormitorio, dejar su mochila y correr de nuevo hacia la parada del autobús para visitar a Richie. 

Se encontraba tan aburrido que sin querer, durante una de sus clases se quedó dormido. 

_ Se vio a si mismo cerca del lago. Llovía realmente fuerte y a pesar de ser de noche, desde el cielo provenía una luz realmente fuerte. Eddie volteó hacia arriba y se maravilló con la vista, era la lluvia de meteoritos más hermosa que había visto. Bueno, era la única lluvia de meteoritos que había visto, pero aún así.  _

_ Eddie reconoció el lugar. Richie y él solían ir a ese lugar de vez en cuando. No tanto porque Eddie creía que las bacterias de ese lago lo harían enfermarse. Además el lugar estaba alejado de la ciudad, por lo que les tomaba bastante tiempo llegar ahí y regresar era pesado debido a que se encontraban cansados por estar nadando y aún en ese estado tenían que regresar en bicicleta hasta sus casas. Cosa que era peligrosa y Eddie siempre lo mencionaba mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormido mientras pedaleaba por el bosque hasta la ciudad.  _

_ Eddie se encontraba maravillado viendo el cielo, cuando de pronto uno de los meteoritos cambió la trayectoria. Desde la altura en donde Eddie se encontraba, podía ver perfectamente las luces de Derry. Observó ese meteorito sin poder parpadear y finalmente lo vio estrellarse en el centro de la ciudad, causando una enorme onda que destruyó todo lo que lo rodeaba. Eddie sintió una enorme ráfaga de aire golpearlo en el rostro y tirarlo hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Finalmente, cuando el impacto hubo pasado, volvió a colocarse de pie. Derry ahora era tan solo un enorme cráter.  _

_ El castaño dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa. Papeles comenzaron a caer alrededor de él. Papeles que habían sido empujados hasta ahí debido a la intensidad de la onda. Eddie caminó hacia uno de esos papeles. Era la primera página de un periódico.  _

**_Viernes 21 de Agosto._ **

_ Decía la fecha del periódico.  _

_ —Es este viernes —susurró Eddie, apretando el papel entre sus manos.  _

Eddie despertó sobresaltado. Alguien había tocado su hombro. Mike, su nuevo amigo, lo había conocido en clase de historia del arte y se habían sentado juntos. Ambos habían platicado un poco y se dieron cuenta de que también llevarían juntos literatura, por lo que habían decidido ser amigos y sentarse juntos también durante esa clase. 

—Ya terminó la clase —le informó el de tez negra, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. 

—Oh, me quedé dormido, fue un sueño —susurró Eddie, llevandose la mano al pecho— ¡Gracias Mike! Nos vemos luego, debo ir a mi última clase. 

—Nos vemos, sí —afirmó Mike, tomó sus cosas y salió del salón. 

Finalmente la última clase llegó y Eddie se encontraba emocionado porque por fin conocería al profesor Bob Gray. 

Para su sorpresa, Stan estaba en esa clase también. Eddie caminó hacia el asiento que estaba más próximo a él y sacó su libreta. La clase había tomado tan solo unos minutos para presentaciones rápidas y después de eso el profesor rápidamente comenzó a impartir la lección. Eddie se encontraba emocionado por la lección y decidió sacar una selfie rápida para conmemorar ese día. 

Fue un pequeño error, el profesor le llamó la atención a Eddie por estar tonteando en clases y cuando le preguntó el nombre del movimiento que había comenzado las selfies, Eddie no supo qué responder. 

"Daguerrotipo" respondió una chica y Eddie estuvo a punto de dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, cuando notó que la chica sonrió con superioridad "Yo soy mejor que tú y tú no mereces ni siquiera besar el suelo que yo piso" decía la mirada de la chica y Eddie se sintió molesto. 

No tenía por qué ser tan desgraciada, era su primera clase real de fotografía ¿bien? cualquiera podía equivocarse. Eddie frunció el ceño y trató de no fruncirlo más cuando la chica notablemente sonrió triunfantemente ante su reacción. Genial, su primer día y ya se había ganado una ¿enemiga? ¿rival? Bah, lo que fuera, Eddie no la quería. 

Cerca del final de la clase, la chica le arrojó a Stan una bola de papel que cayó sobre la cabeza del de rizos, rebotando cerca de Eddie. Un par de minutos después, Eddie cedió ante la curiosidad y levantó esa bola de papel. 

_ Pero qué buen vídeo, mariquita, seguro que tus padres están orgullosos del talento que tienes para dar mamadas. XOXO. _

Ahora Eddie odiaba haber cedido ante la curiosidad ¿era por eso que Stan estaba siendo molestado? ¿De qué vídeo hablaba la chica? 

La clase terminó y Eddie caminó hacia Stan, pero decidió no mencionar lo que había leído. 

—Stan, oye, en la mañana olvidé darte mi número telefónico, por si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea que quieras decir, puedes llamarme y yo te contestaré, ¿Está bien? —Eddie se pateó mentalmente porque definitivamente no estaba siendo disimulado. Aún así le extendió a Stan un pedazo de papel con su número escrito.

—Ah, gracias, Eddie, lo tendré en cuenta —Stan sonrió ligeramente, antes de volver a agachar la cabeza. 

—Bueno, te veré después. 

Stan simplemente movió una de sus manos, pero para Eddie eso fue respuesta suficiente. Eddie comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. 

—Edward, espera —pidió el profesor. 

Oh por dios, Bob Gray estaba hablándole a él. Eddie suspiró, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba su profesor. 

—Tengo entendido que estás en esta escuela debido a una beca de fotografía —comentó Bob casualmente. 

—Sí —respondió Eddie, afirmando al mismo tiempo. 

La chica  _ Daguerrotipo _ , quien había estado platicando con el profesor antes de que este le hablara a Eddie, le dedicó una mirada de odio. 

—No sé si estés enterado, pero se está llevando a cabo este concurso de fotografía llamado "Héroes cotidianos", aquí tienes el folleto que me dieron, me interesa mucho que todos mis estudiantes participen, así que, es obligatorio, perdón por tan corto aviso, pero el concurso termina el viernes, espero que puedas tomar una buena fotografía —informó el profesor. 

_ Para el viernes, una fotografía que una de las personas que más admiro acepte como "buena" sin presiones.  _ Pensó Eddie mientras asentía. 

—Yo por supuesto ya entregué mi fotografía para el concurso, tengo un libro lleno de fotografías fantásticas listas para...

—Muy bien, trataré de obtener algo bueno —afirmó Eddie, ignorando a la chica, sonriendo ligeramente y de nuevo caminando hacia la puerta para dirigirse al baño. 

Ni siquiera volteó a ver a la chica, seguramente el ser totalmente ignorada la enfadaría más. 

Caminó por los pasillos con los que ahora se estaba volviendo ya muy familiar y caminó directamente hacia los baños, notando que ahora la universidad se encontraba cubierta con papeles amarillos que definitivamente no habían estado ahí hacía una hora. Se detivo afuera de los baños, en donde se encontraba un pizarrón de anuncios y observó detenidamente esos carteles. 

Al parecer un niño había desaparecido hacía un par de días "George Denbrough". 

—Es tan pequeño —susurró Eddie, sintiéndose triste por la noticia. 

Caminó hacia el baño y tras vaciar su vejiga, se encontró viendo fijamente su reflejo mientras lavaba muy conscientemente sus manos. 

—El primer día no fue tan malo como pensaste que sería ¿verdad? —le dijo a su reflejo, pero este no respondió—No puedes volver a dormirte en clases, recuerda que estamos aquí gracias a una beca —reprendió a su reflejo. 

Entonces comenzó a sentirse tonto y agitó la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en lavar sus manos. Un ligero movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. Una hermosa mariposa azul se encontraba volando dentro del baño. 

Sus alas eran de un azul eléctrico que parecía brillar. El cerebro de Eddie le indicó rápidamente que debía sacarle una fotografía y presentarla en el concurso. Caminó lentamente hacia donde esta se encontraba, detrás de los baños, sobre una cubeta medio llena de agua y tomó la fotografía. Sí, definitivamente era digna de un concurso. 

El castaño dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar cómo la puerta de entrada se abría de golpe. Apenas la puerta se hubo cerrado, de nuevo se escuchó cómo esta se abría y cerraba nuevamente, pero esta vez con más delicadeza. 

—Maldita sea, ya te dije que no sé nada, no sé de qué me estás hablando —casi gritó un hombre con una voz bastante amenazadora. 

—No trates de hacerte el tonto, Bowers, te vieron con él y en cuanto encuentre pruebas de que lo que me dijeron es verdad, ni siquiera tu querido papito va a poder hacer nada por ti —respondió otra persona, su voz sonaba llena de ira— tan solo admitelo y evítanos el problema. 

Eddie asomó ligeramente la cabeza y pudo ver a un hombre con cabello rubio, era fornido y desde el ángulo en el que Eddie estaba, cubría al otro hombre que se encontraba frente a él. 

—Awww ¿Y sabes qué más tiene de ventajas ser el hijo de mi querido papito? —preguntó el rubio antes de sacar un arma que tenía escondida en su pantalón. Eddie se paralizó del miedo ante esto y volvió a esconder su rostro, ahora no veía lo que sucedía, pero tampoco lo verían a él— que tiene armas en la casa y que no nota cuando yo tomo una —añadió, apuntando el arma hacia enfrente. 

—Bowers, baja eso, no seas idiota —dijo el otro hombre. 

—No eres tan agresivo ahora, ¿cierto, Tozier? —habló despectivamente el rubio. 

—¿Tozier? —susurró Eddie y se obligó a asomar la cabeza una vez más. 

Eddie se quedó sin aliento. Durante la pelea el chico rubio se había movido y ahora se encontraba presionando su arma contra el estómago de Richie. El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a temblar. No, no, no. 

—Aleja eso de mí, demente —ordenó Richie y en un movimiento rápido empujó al rubio, quien disparó, dando en el pecho de Richie. 

—¡No! —Gritó Eddie, corriendo hacia Richie, importandole poco que el rubio lo viera y quizá le disparara. 

Eddie extendió su mano derecha, tratando de llegar a Richie y entonces. 

El flash de la cámara segó a Eddie por un segundo. La fotografía de su cámara salió de esta mostrando una selfie. El castaño se sobresaltó y soltó su cámara, la cual cayó sobre la mesa y rebotó en el suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Sin embargo, esto no pareció importarle al profesor, quien estaba llamándole la atención por haberse tomado una selfie. 

—¿Podrías decirme el nombre del movimiento que dio inicio a lo que ahora llaman vulgarmente una "selfie"? —preguntó Bob. 

—Tengo que ir al baño —casi gritó Eddie, poniéndose de pie. 

—No intente evadir la pregunta, si no sabe la respuesta, no la sabe, ¿quién sí sabe la respuesta? Usted. 

—El daguerrotipo —indicó la chica. 

—Muy bien, parece que alguien ha estado estudiando. 

Eddie volvió a sentarse, todo parecía un sueño, o quizá era un deja vu. Vio a la chica escribir algo y entonces lanzarlo hacia Stan. La bola de papel le dio en la cabeza y cayó junto a él. Estaba sucediendo todo tal y como lo recordaba. ¿Qué había hecho en el baño? Era tonto pensar en una teoría semejante, quizá sí era tan solo un dejavu pero... 

El castaño estiró su mano derecha hacia su cámara y entonces vio como había movimiento a su alrededor. El papel volvía en reversa del suelo, a la cabeza de Stan, a la mano de la chica, a ser de nuevo una hoja blanca de cuaderno y su cámara poco a poco fue uniéndose hasta estar en una sola pieza, sobre su mano. 

Su cabeza comenzó a doler y dejó de hacer lo que sea que fuera que estuviera haciendo. 

_ ¿No lo soñé?, ¿en verdad pasó? ¿Richie está en peligro?  _ Se preguntó mientras nuevamente era segado unos segundos por el flash y el profesor volvía a llamarle la atención. Si todo era igual a la primera vez, entonces tenía tiempo para llegar al baño y salvar a Richie. 

—¿Podrías decirme el nombre del movimiento que dio inicio a lo que ahora llaman vulgarmente una "selfie"? —preguntó una vez más el profesor. 

—El daguerrotipo —respondió Eddie. 

—Muy bien, estoy impresionado, ahora comienzo a entender que su beca la tiene más que bien merecida —halagó el profesor con asombro. 

De nuevo la bola de papel aterrizó a su lado y esta vez Eddie ni siquiera volteó a verla. 

—Oye, Stan, olvidé decirte esta mañana que ya tengo celular, aquí está mi número, puedes marcarme cuando quieras y por lo que quieras, cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, ahí estaré —dijo Eddie con ánimo, extendiéndose el pedazo de papel a Stan. 

—Gracias Eddie, lo haré —informó Stan, dedicandole una pequeña sonrisa. 

—Para eso están los amigos, ¿nos vemos más tarde?, tengo que ir al baño —indicó Eddie. 

—Sí, nos vemos más tarde —aseguró Stan, rodando los ojos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro dejaba ver a Eddie que lo hacía como juego y no porque realmente se sintiera fastidiado. 

Eddie caminó hacia la puerta y estaba apunto de salir cuando el profesor lo llamó. Demonios, lo había olvidado. 

—No sé si estés enterado, pero se está llevando a cabo este concurso de fotografía llamado "Héroes cotidianos", aquí tienes el folleto que me dieron, me interesa mucho que todos mis estudiantes participen, así que, es obligatorio, perdón por tan corto aviso, pero el concurso termina el viernes, espero que puedas tomar una buena fotografía —repitió el profesor. 

—Yo por supuesto... —comenzó a hablar la chica, pero Eddie la interrumpió nuevamente. 

—No se preocupe, trataré de obtener algo bueno antes del viernes —aseguró Eddie, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Esa es la actitud que esperaba de un estudiante tan talentoso como tú —afirmó el profesor y esta vez Eddie le dirigió una pequeña mirada a la chica quien se encontraba furiosa. 

—Hasta luego, gracias por la clase —dijo Eddie, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a trotar hacia los baños. 

—Muy bien, entré a este baño, oriné, lavé mis manos, entonces apareció una mariposa, ahí está, le tomé una fotografía y... —Eddie realizaba las acciones conforme recapitulaba lo que había hecho la primera vez. 

Eddie nuevamente dio un salto al escuchar cómo la puerta de entrada se abría y cerraba de golpe. Muy bien, eso estaba pasando, pero ¿Qué podía hacer para evitar que ese idiota matara a su mejor amigo? 

De nuevo la puerta se abría y cerraba.  _ Richie.  _ Pensó Eddie, mientras observaba hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta. 

—Maldita sea, ya te dije que no sé nada, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Comenzó a hablar el rubio. 

—No trates de hacerte el tonto, Bowers, te vieron con él y en cuanto encuentre pruebas de que lo que me dijeron es verdad, ni siquiera tu querido papito va a poder hacer nada por ti... tan solo admitelo y evítanos el problema. 

Oh, no, después de eso el rubio sacaría el arma. Entonces Eddie lo vio. ¡Un botón para activar la alarma de incendios! El castaño se apresuró a presionarla mientras escuchaba al rubio decir "Awww ¿Y sabes qué más tiene de ventajas ser el hijo de mi querido papito?".

Eddie vio cómo Richie empujaba al rubio y salía del baño. El rubio alejaba la mano de donde se encontraba sosteniendo el arma para sacarla mientras repetía "maldición" una y otra vez, antes de salir del baño. 

En cuanto el baño estuvo vacío, Eddie salió de ese lugar, notando que todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir de la escuela debido a la alarma de incendios. Eddie se abrió paso entre las personas hasta llegar a la salida. Pudo ver a Richie en el estacionamiento, caminando hacia su camioneta. 

El castaño comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el de cabello negro. 

—¡Richie! —gritó Eddie cuando estuvo cerca de este. 

—¡Eddie spaghetti! Justo la persona que deseaba ver —dijo Richie, trotando hacia Eddie, abrazándolo y dando un par de vueltas con Eddie en sus brazos. 

Todo aquello parecía reencuentro digno de película de romance, pero a Eddie esto no podría importarle menos, la frase "Está bien, está bien, Richie está bien" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra.

—¿Que deseabas verme? Eres un mentiroso, te estabas yendo sin siquiera buscarme —comentó Eddie, tratando de actuar normal y empujando a Richie lejos de él una vez que sus pies tocaron el suelo. 

—Na-a —negó Richie, agitando la cabeza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su cabello se alborotara un poco más— no sabía en dónde estabas, así que iba a conducir hacia los dormitorios y te iba a esperar afuera de estos, haciendo esta pose junto a mi camioneta —Richie caminó hacia su automóvil, se colocó las gafas de sol que tenía en la camiseta, las cuales milagrosamente no se habían caído al dar las vueltas, se recargó en esta y se cruzó los brazos— y te iba a decir "hola guapo ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? y entonces tú dirías que sí, porque no te podrías resistir a esto —Richie descruzó sus brazos para señalarse de arriba abajo. 

Eddie rodó los ojos. 

—Voy a tener que creerte porque eso es algo que definitivamente harías —concedió Eddie. 

—Sí lo iba a hacer, lo prometo —Richie hizo una cruz sobre su corazón. 

—Como sea, hum... ¿podemos ir a algún lado? tengo que decirte algo —Eddie susurró lo último. 

—Oh por dios, está pasando, está pasando —Richie se pellizcó— auch —se quejó ante el dolor del pellizco— no estoy soñando, sí está pasando. Bien, estoy listo, adelante, dilo. 

—¿Decir qué? —preguntó Eddie confundido. 

—Declara tu amor eterno por mi, estoy listo, he estado esperando esto por años, anda, prosigue —pidió Richie, moviendo una de sus manos con el gesto de "continúa, continúa". 

Eddie se sonrojó, no sabía si Richie estaba bromeando o si lo decía en verdad. 

—Oye, tonto, no sé qué parte de "¿Podemos ir a algún lado?" no entendiste, pero...

—Ah, sí, sí, claro, vamos a otro lado —se apresuró Richie, corriendo hacia donde estaba Eddie, tomando su mano para dirigirlo hacia la camioneta, como si Eddie no supiera dónde estaba a pesar de estar a un par de metros de ella.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto para el castaño, esperó a que este subiera y después la cerró. Corrió hacia el otro lado de la camioneta y subió en esta. 

—¿Algún lugar en especial? —preguntó el de cabello negro. 

—Humm... —Eddie pensó detenidamente a dónde le gustaría ir, de pronto el sueño que tuvo acerca del meteorito volvió a su cabeza— a la cantera —indicó. 

—Oh, sí, a la cantera, muy bien —aceptó Richie y comenzó a conducir— bastante romántico —susurró muy bajo, mientras sonreía. 

Eddie pensó que eso último no era para que él lo escuchara. Volteó el rostro hacia la ventana para que Richie no pudiera verlo sonrojarse. 

Al llegar a la cantera, Eddie frunció el ceño porque, realmente era bastante tonto el haber sugerido ese lugar, no llevaba ropa de repuesto para cambiarse si se metía en el agua, pero tras ese sueño, Eddie necesitaba ver el lugar. 

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacia el lugar desde donde solían saltar cuando iban a ese lugar. Eddie se paró ahí, desde lo alto y dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba Derry. El sueño se había sentido tan real. El aire sobre su piel empujandolo. La brisa del agua sobre él que se formó cuando la fuerte rafaga del viento impactó contra el lago. El pasto bajo su piel al caer. El periódico en sus manos con la fecha de este viernes. 

—Cielos, no había venido a este lugar en años —comentó Richie antes de silbar con admiración— la última vez que pisé este lugar, fue cuando vine contigo.

—¿No volviste después de esa vez? —preguntó Eddie, sorprendido. 

Richie negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. 

—Era nuestro lugar, se sentía mal el siquiera pensar en venir con alguien que no fueras tú —contestó Richie, un sonrojo apenas perceptible se formó en sus mejillas. 

—¿Y si nunca hubiera regresado? —preguntó Eddie, perplejo. 

—Entonces yo tampoco hubiera regresado aquí —aseguró Richie, sonriendo más ampliamente. 

_ Estoy enamorado de ti.  _ Pensó Eddie.  _ Estoy tan enamorado de ti, Richie, estoy tan enamorado de ti que me da miedo pensar en ello porque sé que lo que siento por ti es amor y no un simple enamoramiento.  _

—¿Te pasa algo, Eddie Spaghetti?, te ves un poco pálido, quizá deberíamos regresar al auto y...

—Estoy enamorado de ti —casi gritó Eddie. Que se jodiera todo, además si las cosas no salían bien no importaba, podía regresar el tiempo y lidiar con sus sentimientos solo sin la necesidad de hacer que Richie se sintiera incómodo o culpable por no corresponderle. 

—¿Qué? —susurró Richie.

—Estoy enamorado de ti desde que tenía trece años y eres la razón principal por la que volví a Derry —confesó Eddie, desviando la mirada. 

—Oh por dios, no lo imaginé, en verdad dijiste eso, Eddie, yo... 

Eddie levantó la mirada para ver a Richie, esperando encontrar ahí a un chico rígido y notablemente incómodo, pero en su lugar se encontró con una sonrisa enorme dibujada en el rostro de su mejor amigo. Este caminó hacia Eddie, cerrando los pasos de distancia que había entre ellos. Lo abrazó con fuerza y después comenzó a repartir besos por todo el rostro de Eddie. 

—He estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía once años, quizá antes, no tengo idea de en qué momento me enamoré de ti, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti y de tu lindo rostro —admitió Richie, aún repartiendo besos entre frases. 

Eddie sonrió. Sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente en su pecho y una sensación de felicidad lo invadía totalmente. Extendió sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de Eddie, se paró de puntas porque Richie era  _ alto _ .

Eddie presionó sus labios contra los de Richie. Un beso tímido, que Richie correspondió. Quizá no era su primer beso, pero sí era el primero que se daban conscientes de los sentimientos del otro. 

—¿Entonces qué? ¿puedo llamarte mi novio? —preguntó Richie mientras se separaba del beso. 

Eddie se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza. 

—Hay algo más —continuó Eddie. 

—¿Más? —Richie frunció el ceño— ¿Qué más? 

—Hum... es... difícil de decir sin que creas que estoy loco —susurró Eddie. 

—Eds, bebé, acabas de aceptar ser mi novio, cualquier otra cosa que digas creeme que sonará totalmente razonable —aseguró Richie, depositando un pequeño beso en la nariz de su ahora novio. 

—Bien, pues, tengo algo así como poderes y puedo regresar el tiempo, no mucho, tan solo como, un par de minutos, pero aún así —explicó Eddie, rápidamente. 

Richie lo observó fijamente y después parpadeó un par de veces. 

—Hum... ¿Alguien de filosofía te ofreció comida o dulces? Porque créeme, a veces los de filosofía agregan una plantita que...

—Dijiste que me creerías —se quejó Eddie, alejándose de Richie. 

—Y trato de, pero... ¿En verdad? —Richie hizo un pequeño puchero. 

—Bien, quieres que lo pruebe, siéntate —indicó Eddie, sentándose él mismo en la superficie de piedra, y posteriormente extrayendo un pequeño bote de gel antibacterial.

Se frotó las manos a conciencia mientras Richie tomaba asiento frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y lo observaba fijamente. Y Eddie quería estar molesto con Richie por no creerle, en verdad, pero no podía si el de cabello negro lo observaba con tanta reverencia. 

—Vacía tus bolsillos y coloca todo sobre el suelo —indicó Eddie, señalando el espacio entre ellos dos. 

Richie obedeció instantáneamente. 

Richie tenía en sus bolsillos su celular, una goma de mascar, un billete de dos dólares echo bola, tres monedas de 25 centavos, el boleto de acceso a un club llamado "La torre oscura". 

Eddie tomó el celular de Richie y lo inspeccionó. Era negro y tenía stickers pegados en el exterior. Presionó el botón para encenderlo, pero para abrirlo el celular le pidió el patrón. 

—Ah, permíteme —Eddie extendió la mano y sin siquiera quitarle el celular o intentar ocultarlo de Eddie, dibujó el patrón. 

Eddie abrió el mensaje sin abrir que Richie tenía en messenger. 

_ << _ **_Bev:_ ** _ ¿El ensayo es mañana a las seis o a las siete? ¿Es buena idea ensayar? ¿Bill se siente lo suficientemente bien para tocar?>> _

Eddie apagó el celular nuevamente y lo colocó junto a todo lo demás. 

—Bien, estoy listo —indicó. 

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó Richie. 

—Ya verás —dijo Eddie antes de extender una de sus manos y regresar el tiempo. 

Eddie dejó el tiempo continuar hasta el momento en el que Richie ya se encontraba frente a él, observandolo terminar de limpiar sus manos con el gel antibacterial. 

—Está bien, acabo de regresar el tiempo, me acabas de enseñar lo que había en tus bolsillos y me dejaste leer un mensaje en tu celular, bueno, técnicamente no me detuviste cuando lo abrí, así que es similar a que tú me dejaste, entonces ahora voy a decirte lo que hay en tus bolsillos —explicó Eddie. 

—Oh, suena como algo que me diría una gitana —Richie se sentó derecho, interesado ante la idea. 

—Tienes un billete de dos dólares echo bola, una goma de mascar...

—¿De qué sabor? —preguntó Richie, al parecer aún tomando a broma aquello. 

—No recuerdo eso —dijo Eddie, dedicandole una pequeña mirada molesta. 

—Vamos Eds, eres una mala adivina —Richie sonrió y buscó la goma en su pantalón— es de kiwi con relleno de fresa —informó tras inspeccionar la envoltura. 

—Bien —Eddie rodó los ojos y volvió a regresar el tiempo.

—¿De qué sabor? —preguntó Richie por segunda vez para Eddie. 

—Kiwi con relleno de fresa —dijo, nuevamente rodando los ojos. 

—Oh... genial...

—Tres monedas de 25 centavos y una entrada a un club llamado "La torre oscura", además de tu celular, que es negro y tiene muchos stickers pegados en la tapa —finalizó Eddie. 

—Bien, veamos —Richie procedió a vaciar sus bolsillos—. Aquí están los dos dólares, uno, dos y tres monedas de 25 centavos, la goma de mascar de... woah, kiwi con relleno de fresa, el boleto del club aquí está y mi celular, que sí, es negro y tiene stickers pegados en la tapa... 

Richie se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, observando el contenido de sus bolsillos. 

—¿Cómo? —le preguntó a Eddie. 

—Te lo dije, yo no sé por qué, pero puedo hacerlo y si necesitas más pruebas, en tu celular, alguien llamado "Bev" te envió un mensaje preguntando si la práctica es mañana a las seis o a las siete y si estaba bien practicar, si Bill se sentía lo suficientemente bien para tocar. 

Richie desbloqueó rápidamente su celular y abrió el mensaje de Beverly leyendo una y otra vez. 

—Bien, esto es raro pero al mismo tiempo es súper genial, digo, mi novio tiene magia o algo parecido, woah, ¿Quieres el chicle, bebé? —preguntó Richie, volviendo a colocar todo en sus bolsillos y extendiendo la goma hacia él. 

Eddie la tomó y la guardó en la bolsa de su pantalón.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso? Porque no podías hacerlo cuando eramos amigos, ¿O sí podías hacerlo y nunca me lo habías contado? —Richie pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro de Eddie y lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras ambos se acomodaban cuidadosamente en la orilla de la cantera, desde donde solían saltar y tratar de hacer clavados. 

—Desde hoy, algo sucedió... contigo —habló Eddie, muy bajo, acomodándose más contra Richie.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó Richie. 

—Sí, no estoy seguro de los detalles, pero, estabas en el baño, con un chico rubio...

—¿Estabas en el baño cuando discutí con Bowers? —preguntó Richie, sorprendido. 

Eddie asintió. 

—Estaba ahí, tú le decías algo acerca de haber sido visto en un lugar y luego él... él tenía un arma —la voz de Eddie temblaba ligeramente al relatar lo que había presenciado. 

—¿Tenía un arma? ¿T-te dijo o hizo algo? —Preguntó Richie con preocupación, enmarcando el rostro de Eddie con sus manos. 

—A mi no, a ti —prosiguió— él dijo algo acerca de su padre teniendo armas y que no notaría la ausencia de esa y luego él te disparó —lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Eddie ante el recuerdo y este parpadeó varias veces, rehusandose a llorar— f-fue ahí cuando corrí hacia ti y entonces nuevamente estaba en el salón de clases, de algún modo regresé el tiempo y ahora puedo hacerlo, pero no sé qué tan lejos puedo retroceder, ni cuánto va a durar esto, estoy... bastante asustado, no voy a mentir. 

—Eds —Richie besó rápidamente los labios de Eddie— estoy bien, estoy aquí, tranquilo, no pasa nada, no puedo entender por lo que estás pasando, pero yo te juro que estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase— prometió Richie, antes de besar nuevamente los labios de Eddie. 

El de cabello castaño cerró los ojos y asintió varias veces ante las palabras de Richie. 

—T-tuve un extraño también —susurró Eddie, aún con los ojos cerrados, dejando su cabeza caer en el hombro de Richie. 

—Oh ¿fue un sueño sexy? ¿Fue acerca de mi? —bromeó el de lentes, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. 

—No, tonto —Eddie dejó escapar una risita— era... se sintió tan real... fue acerca de este pueblo, soñé que este viernes habría una lluvia de estrellas, meteoritos, no sé cómo llamarlo, y yo estoy en este lugar, observando lo hermoso que se ve, pero uno de esos meteoritos choca con otro o no sé por qué razón pero cambia su trayectoria... el meteorito cae justo en Derry y una onda de viento se expande y destruye parte del bosque, es tan potente que llega hasta este lugar y me hace caer y cuando volteo nuevamente hacia Derry hay tan solo un cráter...

—Fue un sueño, no fue real —ahora Richie acariciaba la espalda de Eddie, tratando de hacer que se sintiera seguro. 

—Pero se sintió muy real, ¿Y qué tal si viajé al futuro por unos segundos y lo que vi fue real y sucederá? —preguntó Eddie, comenzando a sentir pánico. 

—En la televisión no han dicho nada acerca de meteoritos, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que solo fue un mal sueño y que todo estará bien, en dado caso de que no sea así, hay que hacer como en esa película y avisarle a las personas que más queremos que debemos dejar Derry y venir aquí, dijiste que este lugar está fuera del rango de la colisión y que es seguro ¿Está bien? —Richie besó la frente de Eddie.

—Está bien —aceptó Eddie. 

—Entonces ya que hemos aclarado eso, ¿No tienes hambre? Porque yo sí tengo, ¿Qué tal si compramos unas hamburguesas de camino a mi casa y luego te quedas para la cena? Mi mamá ya sabe que estás de regreso y quiere verte, salió a comprar ingredientes para preparar spaghetti con albóndigas. 

Eddie dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. 

—Era mi comida favorita cuando teníamos ocho años, ¿Es que ustedes nunca me van a dejar vivir sin recordarme eso? —protestó Eddie, pero sentía una calidez en su pecho al pensar en Maggie Tozier cocinando lo que ella recordaba era la comida favorita de Eddie. 

—Nunca, para los Tozier siempre serás Eddie Spaghetti —informó Richie, dándole un último beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

Richie nunca soltó la mano de Eddie después de ayudarlo a pararse del suelo y Eddie nunca intentó reclamar su mano, por lo que caminaron tomados de la mano de regreso a la camioneta.

Richie intentó conducir con su mano derecha aún sosteniendo la de Eddie, pero tras un largo monólogo por parte de Eddie acerca del por qué era mala idea aquello y los accidentes automovilísticos y demás estadísticas que Richie escuchó con una sonrisa en los labios porque extrañaba los regaños de Eddie y su paranoia por todo, se dio por vencido y condujo con ambas manos sobre el volante, solamente apartando una de estas para mover la palanca de velocidades. 

—Maldición —dijo Eddie mientras observaba el reloj— ya pasan de las nueve, los dormitorios están cerrados. 

—Descubriste mi malvado plan, ahora nunca podrás dejar mi lado —dijo Richie, abrazando a Eddie por la cintura y agitándolo de un lado a otro. 

Richie estaba lavando los trastes de la cena, mientras Eddie le hacía compañía hablando con él. Habían terminado de cenar realmente tarde, pero Eddie sintió como si hubiera pasado menos tiempo. Creyó que serían alrededor de las ocho y media, pero cuando revisó la hora ya eran las nueve cuarenta. Los dormitorios habían cerrado desde hacía cuarenta minutos. 

—Puedes quedarte a dormir —informó Maggie— a la escuela no le importa si no llegas a dormir, lo que le importa es que, si llegas, llegues antes de las nueve y si hay algún problema y te quieren castigar por no llegar a dormir hoy, pueden hablar conmigo o con mi esposo, estoy segura de que la escuela estaría encantada de saber que es abogado —añadió con una sonrisa en los labios. 

—Ahora eres intocable, Eds, bienvenido a mi mundo —Richie depositó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla de Eddie y Eddie soltó una pequeña risa antes de empujarlo. 

—No me digas Eds, todo el día has estado diciéndome así, pero eso no significa que ya me guste ese sobrenombre —se quejó. 

—Así es, es nuestro pequeño spaghetti, no Eds —aceptó Maggie, pellizcando una de las mejillas de Eddie, antes de dejar su copa en el lavadero para que Richie se hiciera cargo y la lavara también.

—Señora T, no, ya no tengo ocho años —Eddie hizo un pequeño puchero. 

—Yo siempre los veré como unos bebés —dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse a su habitación. 

Eddie y Richie subieron a la habitación del de cabello negro cuando este terminó con los trastes. El papá de Richie le dio un cepillo dental a Eddie, tenía muchos en la casa, después de todo trabajaba como dentista, después Eddie se cepilló los dientes y lavó su rostro mientras Richie se cepillaba los suyos. Después ambos volvieron a la habitación de Richie en donde siguieron platicando. Se sentía tan doméstico todo aquello que para Eddie se sentía irreal. 

—Mañana mi grupo va a ensayar, ¿Quisieras venir? —preguntó Richie, dudoso. 

—¿Grupo? —Eddie sonaba confundido. 

—Sí, de música, unos amigos y yo tenemos un pequeño grupo, nos llamamos "Los perdedores", no hemos tocado mucho, pero las veces que nos hemos presentado nos han recibido bien y me gustaría que mis amigos te conocieran —pidió Richie, tomándolo de la mano— quiero presentarte como mi novio, si me permites, claro.

—Oh —Eddie se sonrojó fuertemente pero asintió— está bien, iré. 

—Gracias —Richie sonrió ampliamente antes de darle un pequeño beso— es en la tarde, pero puedo pasar por ti después de clases, sales a las dos, ¿cierto? —Eddie asintió— pues iré por ti, de todos modos debo ir por Mike, no sabe en dónde vive Bill y el ensayo será en su casa. 

—Me parece bien, ¿Eres el guitarrista de la banda? —preguntó Eddie, señalando la guitarra acústica en la habitación. 

—Nah, soy el bajista —Richie le dedicó un guiño a Eddie— ¿Quieres que te toque el bajo, bebé? —bromeó y Eddie simplemente rodó los ojos ante la insinuación. 

—No antes de la tercera cita —bromeó de vuelta Eddie y Richie rio a carcajadas. 

—Mis padres aún no deberían de estar dormidos, así que —Richie caminó hacia la guitarra, la tomó y caminó hacia la silla del escritorio— voy a dedicarte una pequeña canción. 

—Bien —Eddie se sentó sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. 

—No vayas a burlarte, ¿Bien? no soy profesional pero te la voy a dedicar con todo mi amor —aseguró Richie y comenzó a tocar unos acordes en la guitarra— Eddie mi amor, te amo tanto, por favor Eddie, no me hagas esperar...

Eddie sonrió ante la canción, se notaba que Richie la había ensayado muchas veces, puesto que no falló en ningún acorde, al menos que Eddie notara, él no era experto en música. Sacó su cámara y tomó un par de fotografías, ¿sería muy pretencioso usar una fotografía de su atractivo novio para participar en un concurso? Quizá sí, pero Richie era muy bello y quizá, muy probablemente, merecía ser exhibido como obra de arte junto con otras bellas fotografías. O quizá ese era solo el amor hablando. 

Finalmente la canción terminó y Richie lo observó. 

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó el de cabello negro. 

—Me encantó —aseguró Eddie antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta él para besarlo. 

—Perfecto, entonces... yo solía escuchar mucho esa canción y un día mientras la practicaba, mi amiga Beverly me escuchó y dijo "Hey, deberíamos formar una banda" al principio fue una broma, pero ahora tocamos para pequeños clubs, así que, es un inicio, y todo gracias a ti porque tú me haces querer hacer gestos cursis como cantarte y tomarte de la mano y —Richie rodó los ojos— en realidad no mucho más porque el recuerdo que tenía de ti era un niño de trece años, entonces sería muy enfermo de mi parte pensar algo más allá que eso. 

Eddie asintió, dejándolo saber que entendía perfectamente a qué se refería, él tampoco había pensado mucho acerca de qué hacer si Richie lo correspondía, porque para él, Richie se había quedado por siempre de trece años y físicamente no provocaba nada en él. Claro que ahora definitivamente le provocaba todos los tipos de sentimientos con tan solo verlo. 

—Por supuesto que ahora eres mayor y te volviste este sexy chico con esponjoso cabello y labios y piel suave y —Richie carraspeó— en resumen, la banda nació gracias a esta canción que siempre había querido dedicarte en persona —finalizó Richie. 

Eddie sonrió. 

—Entonces de nada —dijo, antes de volver a besarlo. 

Esta vez el beso duró varios segundos más, se separaron y cuando volvieron a juntar sus labios, Eddie abrió ligeramente su boca, dejando que la lengua de Richie incursiona. 

La última vez que se habían besado de esa manera había sido hacía cinco años. Richie se separó por unos segundos, recargó la guitarra en la pared. Tomó la cintura de Eddie entre sus manos y ladeó la cabeza para seguir besándolo profundamente. 

Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos, hasta que la posición se sintió un poco incómoda, entonces se separaron. 

—Hay que dormir ya, tengo que despertar temprano y por lo tanto tú también, si quieres llevarme a la universidad —informó Eddie, dándole otro pequeño beso a Richie. 

—Claro que te voy a llevar, no podría vivir sabiendo que tienes que irte en autobús cuando tienes un novio con auto —dijo Richie, en tono de broma pero probablemente hablando seriamente. 

—¿Puedes prestarme algo de ropa? No quiero dormir con este pantalón, es muy incómodo —pidió Eddie. 

—Enseguida —Richie le dedicó un saludo militar antes de correr a su armario y buscar una camiseta— esta me queda un poco larga, por lo que debería de quedarte bien. 

Eddie asintió y la tomó. Se quitó la playera y se colocó la que Richie le había ofrecido. Ciertamente le quedaba larga, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y se le resbalaba un poco del cuello, dejando al descubierto la mitad de uno de sus hombros. Después se quitó los tenis y el pantalón. No necesitaba usar pantalonera o shorts, la camisa lo cubría más que suficiente. 

—Oh dios, definitivamente tú vestido así va a ser algo muy recurrente en mis sueños húmedos de ahora en adelante —informó Richie. 

—No seas asqueroso —dijo Eddie, riendo a carcajadas. 

—Solo estaba siendo sincero —aceptó Richie, observando las piernas de Eddie. 

—Basta, es vergonzoso, solía vestir shorts más cortos que esto... a veces aún los uso —admitió Eddie. 

—¿En verdad? Woah, algo muy bueno debí de haber hecho en mi vida pasada para que tú seas mi novio —habló Richie, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro— deberías de usar uno de esos shorts mañana, para que mis amigos vean lo que me conseguí y me envidien. 

—No voy a hacer eso, ¿Qué clase de primera impresión voy a dar? Solo usaré ropa normal.

—Awww, Eds, vamos —pidió Richie, acercándose hasta Eddie y abrazándolo por detrás, tocando las piernas de Eddie nada sutilmente. 

—¡No me digas Eds! —reprendió Eddie, pero no intentó apartar las manos de Richie de sus piernas. 

Eddie giró la cabeza y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Richie. Richie giró su rostro hacia Eddie para besarlo nuevamente. Lamió el labio inferior del más bajo y deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de este cuando Eddie partió sus labios. 

Las manos de Richie comenzaron a acariciar las piernas de Eddie, quien dejó escapar un pequeño "mng" ante la acción. 

Cuando ambos se separaron, sus respiraciones eran un poco pesadas. 

—¿Pero qué dem...? —Richie soltó a Eddie y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana. 

Eddie tan solo tuvo un par de segundos de pánico preguntándose si había hecho algo mal cuando notó qué era lo que Richie estaba observando. 

La ventana aún estaba abierta y por esta comenzaban a entrar copos de nieve. Gracias a la farola de la calle, Eddie podía observar que más y más nieve comenzaba a caer sobre Derry. 

—Estamos como a veinte grados centígrados y son mediados de agosto —dijo Eddie, caminando hasta donde Richie se encontraba recargado contra la ventana y con una mano extendida sobre la cual caía la nieve. 

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —susurró Richie, maravillado y asustado. 

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con los meteoritos? —susurró Eddie. 

—No lo sé —admitió Richie, metiendo su brazo nuevamente a la casa y abrazando a Eddie mientras ambos veían la nieve caer. 


End file.
